Janana
Janana is a female customer that makes her first appearance in Papa's Bakeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Occupation: Music Agent Loves: Bananas Hates: Cover Bands Ever since she was young, Janana has been a connoisseur of popular music. Although she cannot play any instrument herself, Janana has stayed rooted in the music scene by becoming a freelance Music Agent. She first fell into the job during high school, when she worked part time at Hugo's Warped Records. There, Janana managed bookings for her boss, DJ Honey Buster. Since then, she has expanded her client list to include bands such as The Beach Cobblers, Doom Brûlée, and the highly acclaimed, Scarlett and the Shakers. Appearance Janana has tanned complexion and yellowish-blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, which resembles a banana. She wears black-rimmed eyeglasses, a yellow blouse underneath purple overalls, and a black plaid sweater tied around her waist. She also wears white and black sneakers with yellow laces. Styles Style B Janana wears a light yellow shirt underneath a pair of blue overalls, and a black plaid sweater over both of these items. She also wears white and black sneakers with yellow laces. Orders Papa's Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Lattice Top *12 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Kumquats (Inner Ring) Holiday (Halloween) *Ladyfingers Crust *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Spiderweb Crust *12 Banana Slices (Outer Ring) *8 Whipped Cream Dollops (Inner Ring) *8 Candy Corns (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Chicken *Ancho Chile Sauce *Cheese *Refried Beans *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Soft Taco with Chicken *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Cheese *Baked Beans *Fried Onion Strings *Sour Cream *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Nacho Cheese Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Wagyu **Green Onions **Cucumber Slices *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Lychee Bubbles Holiday (Starlight BBQ) *Deli Soy Paper with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Wagyu **Fried Onion Strings **Cucumber Slices *BBQ Rub *Lone Star Pit Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Lychee Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Pancake *3 Bananas *Pancake *3 Bananas *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Tea with Cream Holiday (Groovstock) *Pancake *3 Bananas *Trail Mix *Pancake *3 Mission Figs *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Chai Reverb Tea with Cream Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Olive Oil *Papa's Cheese Blend *3 Banana Peppers (bottom left) *6 Artichoke Hearts (top) *3 Portobello Mushrooms (bottom right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Halloween) *Crispy Crust *Purple Pesto *Papa's Cheese Blend *3 Banana Peppers (bottom left) *6 Smoked Oysters (top) *3 Portobello Mushrooms (bottom right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! * Italian Sausage on a Hoagie Bun * Pineapple Relish * Mustard * Wild Onion Sauce * Cheese * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Lemon Mist ** Small Chocolate Popcorn Holiday (Groovstock) * Italian Sausage on a Campagrain Bun * Pineapple Salsa * Mustard * Kale * Cheese * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Ginger Haze ** Small Artisanal Truffle Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Traditional Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Vanilla Ice Cream *Peanut Butter Cookie with Peanuts **Hokey Pokey *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Toffee Chunks **Ambrosia Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Peanuts *Banana *Waffle Cone *Ladyfinger *Waffle Cone Holiday (Holi) * Traditional Cookie with Sugar Crystals ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Peanut Butter Cookie with Dried Jackfruit ** Saffron Kulfi Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Toffee Chunks ** Ambrosia Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Holi Sugar * Waffle Cone * Kaju Katli * Waffle Cone Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 4 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 2 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 22 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 2 Unlockables *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Banana Filling. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Bananas. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, she is unlocked with Banana Peppers. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Ginger Haze. *In Papa's Scooperia, she is unlocked with Banana. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Bananas. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Scooperia Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2016: She earned more votes than Sasha but lost to Clover in the division finals. She did earned enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Allan in the Pomegranate Division. *2017: She lost to Perri in the first round of Hakuto Division. Trivia *Janana's and Cherissa's names are based on fruits, banana and cherry, respectively. **They both made their debut in Papa's Bakeria. *She is the only Papa's Bakeria debutant to be unlocked in a specific rank. **She also orders the most amount of toppers in the game, with 28 toppers. *Her outfits are akin to what the Banana enemies of Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! are based on: **Her Style A has similar color schemes and design to the Banana Pants' outfit. **Her Style B is based off of the Scubananas' "bodysuit". *The scene on Janana's Flipdeck looks very similar to Ivy's, mostly because they are both behind desks, smiling, and pointing at something they're holding (map for Ivy, CD for Janana). * The background used for her Flipdeck is somewhat similar to Kingsley's, Tony's, and Matt's, excluding the RockJaw Concert Club's logo. * She is in a Papa's Pizzeria HD sneak peak. Order Tickets Screen Shot 2016-06-27 at 1.58.53 AM.png|Janana's Bakeria order during Halloween Janana-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Janana's Bakeria regular order jananatmhs.png|Janana's Taco Mia HD order during Starlight BBQ jananatmh.png|Janana's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Janana (Holiday).png|Janana's Sushiria order during Starlight BBQ Papa's Sushiria Janana (Regular).png|Janana's Sushiria regular order Janana TMTG (Holiday).png|Janana's Taco Mia To Go! order during Starlight BBQ Taco Mia To Go! Janana (Regular).png|Janana's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Janana (Holiday).png|Janana's Pancakeria HD order during Groovstock Pancakeria HD Janana (Regular).png|Janana's Pancakeria HD regular order 1503002580971.jpeg|Janana's Pizzeria HD order during Halloween IMG_1178.JPG|Janana's Pizzeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Janana (Holiday).png|Janana's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Groovstock Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Janana (Regular).png|Janana's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order IMG_0723.JPG|Janana's Scooperia regular order Screen Shot 2018-08-27 at 9.08.24 PM.png|Janana's Full Scooperia Order during Holi Gallery Janana perfil.png Janana profile2.png Perfect Janana.PNG|Janana's perfect pie! Janana Bakeria Perfecto.png Awards pomegranate.jpg AkariZoeGame.jpg|Janana with Zoe and Akari while they are playing games JananaEh?!.jpg carloandjanana.PNG Jananaapproved.png|Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Janana Approved! Angry Janana sushi fail.jpg Bad Taco - Janana.png IMG 1048.JPG|Perfect taco during Thanksgiving! IMG_1134.JPG|Silver Star IMG 0314.JPG|Janana dining with Ember. IMG_1258.JPG Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg Janana Banana.jpg|Janana and the Plantain Crunch Special. Janana Banana and Cherissa Cherry.jpg|Janana and Cherissa IMG_5129.JPG|Perfect sushi for Janana. �� Jananaperectscoop.PNG|Janana enjoys her perfect scoop! Screenshot_2018-07-31-20-44-00.png|Janana Dinning with Alberto 1C4A2242-D8D8-4C50-9D5D-DBC15CB6A3D9.png A35BD58A-D12B-4D82-B1A7-837A5631566E.png 220C7C3F-2B02-43B9-A97C-247AF7C9C78A.png Screenshot_2018-08-29-20-56-24.png|Janana with Cherissa yigewanmei.jpg|Perfect for Janana in Scooperia IMG_0375.PNG IMG 0501.PNG IMG_0596.PNG|Janana's Style B Outfit IMG 0602.PNG IMG_0762.JPG|Banana lovers dining together at Scooperia �� IMG_0797.PNG|Pizzeria HD IMG_0815.PNG IMG_0633.PNG|Hot Doggeria HD IMG_1052.PNG IMG_1076.PNG Fan Art Xcx.JPG|Chibi Janana Janana.jpg|By Stadnyx, edited by Doqida banana with cherry on the top by rickathecooperfan-davoyzv.png|Banana with Cherry on the Top by rickathecooperfan Flipline and Mxls - Janana and Mea.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 es:Janana Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Bakeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:J Characters